


[Podfic] No Whammies

by Annapods, Arioch, clachnaben, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), knight_tracer, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, live performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Author summary from Unpretty:Poison Ivy has captured Nightwing, which means a very serious rescue mission is necessary.
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] No Whammies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Whammies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451187) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/No+Whammies/no+whammies.png)

Cover by frecklebomb (click for full-size)  
Podfic editing by frecklebomb 

**Featuring:**  
knight_tracer as the narrator  
momo as Batman  
girlmarauders as Robin  
the_casual_cheesecake as Poison Ivy  
Arioch as Harley Quinn  
Annapods as Catwoman  
frecklebomb as Nightwing  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] No Whammies - edited pod

Duration: 0:11:09

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eci1zjii5bujl19/%5BDCU%5D%20No%20Whammies.mp3?dl=0) | 5.24 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/No+Whammies/%5BDCU%5D+No+Whammies.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lbp2ahf7vtvx4dy/%255BDCU%255D_No_Whammies.m4b/file) | 5.42 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.

| 

### [Podfic] No Whammies - live recording

Duration: 0:14:33 (incl. outtakes & debrief/freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t8y7ryeargo8c6y/%5BDCU%5D%20No%20Whammies_live.mp3?dl=0) | 6.75 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/No+Whammies/%5BDCU%5D+No+Whammies_live.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hbzje7qblkk34n9/%255BDCU%255D_No_Whammies_live.m4b/file) | 7.01 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Unpretty for giving blanket permission to podfic their works! Thank you to everyone who signed up to read for this fic, we had a ridiculously good time recording it :D
> 
> \- - -
> 
> There are other versions of this podfic! Check them out:
> 
> > [Podfic Summer Sizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506941) pod.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> This was recorded for pitch and pod at the Europodfriends 2019 meetup!
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> All comments and kudos are the most appreciated ♥️♥️


End file.
